


EDI's New Look

by SifaShep



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Girls' Night Out, Humor, what if EDI went shopping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha, Liara and Kasumi give EDI a makeover...of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EDI's New Look

Vee Shepard blinked at EDI. At first, she thought this was a hallucination based on too little caffeine this early in the morning. She glanced over at Joker. He shrugged and gave his commanding officer a bright smile.

“Well, EDI, this is a...new look for you.”

The AI glanced up from her console, then got to her feet. “Yes, this is quite the change. I assure you, Commander, that it will not impact my performance. The Normandy is functioning within normal specs.”

“I don’t believe I’ve seen that particular visor before...and lipstick? Blue eye shadow?”

Joker beamed. “Adds a bit of color to her, don’t you think?”

EDI inclined her head. “Kasumi, Liara, and Samantha Traynor decided on giving me a..’makeover’, Commander. Samantha found this visor/headband combination in a Citadel shop. It assists with targeting and reconnaissance. So it is practical as well as stylish.”

“Ah...I see that.”

“As for the make-up, Kasumi suggested a bolder color, but Liara insisted on something more...subtle. They wanted to coordinate colors. Kasumi wanted ‘hot pink’ to match the visor, while Liara thought matching my skin color was better.”

Vee tried to imagine EDI with hot pink eyeshadow and lipstick. The visor already made EDI stand out, but...she must remember to thank Liara later.

“I’m glad you stuck with the blue. Liara’s right; it gives your face pretty highlights without it being...well, garish,” Vee said.

“That was Liara’s reasoning as well.”

“I like it”

“I am gratified that you approve of the results, Commander.”

“A little change is good, now and again.” Vee nodded at her. “Carry on, EDI.”

“Of course, Commander.”

Vee smiled at Joker, then left the pilot’s cabin. As she made her way to the elevator, she chuckled at the little touches that helped EDI be more ‘human’.

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this fic by sifashep here: http://sifashep.tumblr.com/post/125258291332/mass-effect-edis-new-look


End file.
